creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Markd4547
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bushcraft Medic page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) in case If your Red Dead 3d is taken down here are 2 gaming related creepy pasta wikis. http://gamingcreepypasta.wikia. http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com Danatblair (talk) 23:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) feedback Normally I would just put this on the pasta's talk page, however, the page you posted is just a link directing to the spin pasta site. I would not be shocked if it was taken down, or requested to be changed. That's why i'm going to give the feedback here. The formatting is terrible. It breaks up after each line or so. Also, you still have empty placeholders on the page (the part where it says to insert a pic or video). Luckily, it's fairly simple to fix. If you need help ask one of the users on one of the wikis to help. I know I had to work with the formatting awhile to get it. Now, is it meant to be a troll pasta? I ask because you have posted it here, at spinpasta, at creepypasta storage, and at trollpasta. I am not sure if you meant for me to take it seriously, because it was also posted there. I ask because the type of pasta it is meant to be matters for how it should be written. If you want to be serious, I think it is an okay first start. It could be improved, but you have the basic structure of teh story down. It could be improved by mixing things up a bit. Many creepy pastas have games that are given away after the death of someone. In order to make a haunted game pasta scary you need to make the haunting in the game new and different. If you post it on the gaming creepy pasta wiki I will give you more help over there. It's small and there are no offcial mods or admins. I do some freelance work helping it stay somewhat organized and I would be happy to help you work on pasta writing. Danatblair (talk) 23:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) second pasta ok, I have read your second pasta. You do a better job of building the atmosphere. It dpesn't just get to the end and suddenly skip over the last of the build-up to the resolution. However, grammar is still an issue. I noticed you have posted it twice. If you want to see the difference, look at the version the community has edited and cleaned up. Compare it to the one that is untouched. That should give you an idea of how to fix this up. The version that users have edited and cleaned-up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ the unrevised version rhttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_house_next_Store#NEXT_STORE Danatblair (talk) 13:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Warning Stop editing the same page over and over, specially if it is to make meaningless changes. This will be considered pointsgaming if you continue, and you'll get banned. This is your only warning. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC)